


The Second Disappearance of Percy

by TheProperLexicon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProperLexicon/pseuds/TheProperLexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night to a crying baby and a missing husband, she does the only thing she can think of. She prays. But Athena and Poseidon are hopelessly silent. Of course, when all hope is lost you can only turn to the person who was humanity's last hope.</p><p>When it becomes revealed that Percy was taken to a very familiar island and left there, Annabeth makes the decision to go after him. But does he want to be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking The Flames Within

The crying woke her. It was the hungry cry, she recognized it immediately. She rolled to her side and peeled open her eyes. His side of the bed was empty. She smiled faintly and turned back to her stomach. The cry continued and she popped on eye open to watch the little red bars on the baby monitor rising and falling. Any minute now his voice would cause the little red bars to skyrocket and the crying would muffle as he scooped her up. She waited. After a moment longer she knew something was wrong. She sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off of her.

She moved through the moonlit hallway to the nursery at the far end of the house, facing the beach. From her rocking chair she had a perfect view of the moon reflecting in the water. The crib was on the far side of the room so that she had to cross the carpet to get her. The moment her hands brushed the girl, she quieted. She was hungry, yes; but she was also just as sharp as her mother. She knew she was getting what she wanted.

She moved the two of them toward the stairs. Once they arrived in the kitchen she snuggled the baby close as she began to heat the bottle. Once the container was in the warming water she turned to look around the great room. “Percy?” she called, careful not to disturb the nestled infant in her arms. “Percy? Did you fall asleep on the couch again?” she continued, moving around the island to inspect the couch. He was not there. “Percy?” she called, louder, not caring if she disturbed the baby now. Something clicked in her mind as the last tendrils of sleep faded away. He was not there. Nowhere in the house.

When they had announced Annabeth’s pregnancy Chiron had suggested they move into their summer home in New Olympia, the city in the valley of Camp Half-Blood, full time. At first Percy had shrugged it off, saying they were fine, they could handle living in Manhattan with an infant. But then the attacks began. First it was dracanae when Annabeth was only two months pregnant, then the empousai at five months. When it escalated to the Minotaur at seven months Percy had practically dragged Annabeth to the border of the Camp. The child of the Hero of Olympus and the Avenger of Athena was just too strong of a draw for them. A grandchild of two gods, immortal enemies at that. The day she was born, the sea seemed to burn with light and the heavens shone gold on the shores of camp. They knew this because their back porch displayed a break taking view of the beach and Percy had brought the baby out to see the realm of her grandfather just as the sun sank down behind the emerald depths.

It was this porch that Annabeth stepped onto now, clutching the child to her. “Percy?” she called, her voice echoing back to her. She could not imagine that he would go into the sea while she slept. He knew how she worried. Ever since Hera had swept him away from her, she had nightmares that he would vanish again. He never went anywhere without telling her. When he did not reply, she tried the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and prayed to her mother. After a long moment without a reply she sighed and opened her eyes again. The moon sparkled on the waves, lulling her. Without meaning to she began to rock even as the baby fussed. She had to feed her soon, but first another prayer. This time she closed her eyes and conjured the name of Poseidon. Still nothing.

With a grumble she crossed back into the house, planning on feeding the infant before summoning Chiron. Maybe he knew where the man was. As she paced the floor of the great room, the bottle tipped back so the baby could suckle, her eyes drifted to the hearth. There, in the grate, were a few burning coals that still glowed red. They looked like sweet brown eyes melting into her. She stopped. She knew those eyes. “Hestia,” she whispered. The burning coals seemed to flicker, sparking a flame. “Hestia, are you there?” The fire burned higher, revealing the shadow of a girl sitting on the hearth. She could not have been more than nine or ten at this time, her long brown hair braided down her back, he simple brown frock in the style of a World War II daughter. Annabeth approached, though the girl did not look up; her gaze affixed to the flames. “Do you know where Percy is?” Annabeth asked softly.

“I am the keeper of the flame,” the girl whispered. “I am home.” Annabeth waited, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a habit that drove him crazy; he would reach out and pull her lips from between her teeth with his thumb. She felt tears spark in the corners of her eyes. “I know when people are forced from their hearth, Annabeth.” The girl’s heart began to hammer in her chest. “He did not willingly leave your home tonight. He was made to.”

“By whom?” she asked, her voice softer than she would like. She wanted to get mad, wanted to scream, but her arms were full of warm baby and she could not risk upsetting her. “Who took him?”

“You will not like the answer,” Hestia replied, waving her hand over the happily burning flames. They flickered higher revealing two figures, one clothed in pajama pants and a t-shirt and another in a cloak of seaweed and sea urchins.

“Poseidon?” she demanded, leaning forward as much as she can managed with the baby in her arms. “Why would he?”

“Not Poseidon,” Hestia answered calmly. “Another sea god, and brother to your husband.”

“ _Triton?”_ Annabeth hissed. “Why does he want Percy?”

There was a sadness in Hestia’s eyes as she finally turned to look at the young mother. “That is not for me to tell, my Heroine. You must ask the right questions of the right person in order to get the answers you seek.” Her eyes fell to the baby now sleeping in her mother’s arms. “News of her birth has long been foretold but my siblings only refer to her as the first demi-god child.” There was a longing in her voice as she continued, “Tell me, what is her name?”

Annabeth sat beside the girl as she turned the child to face her. She had a tuft of dark hair like her father and the beginning of her mother’s curls, when she blinked sleepily and yawned you could see that her eyes were sea glass green with a thin ring of silver. “We named her Hestia,” she whispered. The young goddess’ eyes snapped up to stare at her. “Because she is the first of her kind, in honor of you, without whom we could not have saved Olympus.”

“I did nothing,” Hestia countered.

“You did. You kept our hope safe so that we could succeed where they expected us to fail. Without you Olympus would not be standing. Without you, I wouldn’t have her.” She turned her eyes down to the baby asleep in her arms. “Without you I wouldn’t have Percy.” She felt that traitorous tear slip down over her cheek and spill onto the blanket that swaddled the child. “I don’t even know where to start,” she added softly. “I’ve already done this once. I don’t think I can do it again.”

Hestia’s hand appeared on her arm, warm and welcoming; like coming home. “You have given me a gift, Annabeth Jackson. Now here is one for you. Go to the sea. Put your feet in the waves. Take the baby. He won’t be able to resist his granddaughter.” Annabeth nodded, tears in her eyes. “Wait until morning. He will come.” She began to fade, like the last embers of a fire. “I will always hold your hope for you, Annabeth. You need never fear the dark.” Without another word, she vanished like wisp of smoke into the chimney, leaving Annabeth and the infant alone by the dying light. 

* * *

 

Morning dawned bright and true over the Sound, drawing Annabeth from her fitful night in the rocking chair. She showered quickly while Hestia napped in her carrier and tied her long blonde curls back in a loose pony. She wore jean shorts and a faded t-shirt out to the beach, the basket clutched in her arms. Leaving the carrier on the sand, she took two steps into the surf, allowing the waves to lick at her ankles. She held the child close to her and closed her eyes. No sooner had she said his name aloud did the sound of waves increase. A larger wave crashed against her knees before the water evened out as though it had paused.

Standing before her was Poseidon. He wore his regular Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt. He was clean shaven this time, but his sandy brown hair was sticking up in every direction, as though he had been on a boat recently. “You called?” he asked, eyeing the infant in her arms. “How is the little one doing?” He reached for her. Annabeth took a step back, tightening her grip on the child. “What’s going on?” he demanded, those powerful sea green eyes darkening.

“Why didn’t you come when I called you last night?” she demanded, her voice sharp. She was just angry enough to yell at a god. She had spent a long, lonely night worried for her husband. Poseidon tilted his head to look at her, storm clouds brewing in those eyes. “I prayed for you and you ignored me.”

Now he looked concerned, a single crease marring his handsome features. “I heard you call for me, but I assumed that it was just an expression. It was two in the morning.”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, waking Hestia. “It was _two in the morning_ , Poseidon! Don’t you think that it would be important if I was calling for you at that time of night!” The baby began to whimper, her precursor to a full on wail. Instinctively Annabeth started rocking the child back and forth. “Did you not think, _Hmmm. Annabeth never calls me. Maybe I should see what’s going on?_ ” He stood there, gaping at her like a dying fish. “Percy went missing last night.”

Now the god took a step forward and lowered his voice. “What do you mean?” he demanded.

“I mean someone came into our home and removed him,” she answered, letting these words weigh on him a moment. “Like last time.”

“She wouldn’t!” Poseidon exploded, his voice reverberating off the other homes in the vicinity. “We discussed this!” The ocean behind him surged to ten feet high waves, but they were flowing away from them. Hestia broke out into an almighty scream, enough to wake the dead.

With a grimace, Annabeth lifted the child to comfort her. She saw Poseidon and quieted almost immediately, a smile breaking out on her sweetly chubby cheeks. The god saw this and grinned in return as the sea crashed back to its original height. “You two,” she groaned, offering the child to her grandfather. He took her willingly, cuddling her into his chest. “It wasn’t Hera,” Annabeth added with a grumble. Poseidon’s head tilted in askance, his lips forming a scowl. “It was Triton. The hearth saw the whole thing.”

Realization dawned in Poseidon’s eyes as he shifted his gaze to the child in his arms. “So I assume the Guardian knows her legacy, now?” he asked with a hint of mirth. Annabeth nodded. “Well, good. I was getting tired of calling her “The demi-god child. Now maybe Aphrodite will let us stop.” Annabeth frowned. “Oh, she’s jealous that you didn’t name the child after her. Something about encouraging words to Percy or something.” Despite it all, Annabeth found herself laughing at the absurdity of that. Poseidon joined in. “Can you imagine Percy asking the goddess of love for help?”

The name sobered her again, which had an immediate effect on Poseidon as well. “Yes, well,” he began, handing the child back over reluctantly. “Let me go speak to my son and get to the bottom of this. I’ll be in contact with you shortly.” He looked to the skies. “Get that baby indoors. I’ll meet you there.” Without another word, he vanished, leaving nothing more than a pile of starfish in his wake. Heartened, Annabeth collected the carrier and took Hestia back into the house to wait. 

* * *

 

Hours passed. She took an Iris message from Rachel and when the girl invited her into the city for lunch, she declined, saying she was waiting for a visitor. She did not think there was anything suspicious in the way she declined, but apparently Rachel did. An hour later the doorbell sounded. Annabeth pulled the door open, half wondering why Poseidon would use the front door, and was greeted by a young redheaded woman in shredded jeans covered in paint and a drapey t-shirt with a random rock bank logo splatter painted on. “Rachel?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“You were being weird,” Rachel answered, muscling her way in. “What’s going on?”

Scowling, Annabeth closed the door behind her and followed her friend into the great room where the girl scooped Hestia up from her play pad and cuddled her close. “Nothing is going on,” Annabeth lied.

With a flip of her ginger locks, Rachel fixed her with the patented _Rachel Elizabeth Don’t-You-Dare Glare_. “Spill,” she retorted. Annabeth crossed her arms, wrestling to hold her emotions in. “Fine. I’ll just ask the hubby. Where’d he get to? Percy!” she called, turning to look up at the stairs. “Percy! Your wife is lying to me!” Annabeth fought the tears, shifting her gaze as well, praying that he would appear at the top of the stairs. _I won’t even be mad at him_ , she promised. Of course, no such luck. At the end of a long moment, Rachel turned back to Annabeth. “Where is he? Did he go into the City?” Annabeth hitched a shoulder, knowing she could not lie again. “What do you mean you don’t know? Is he at sword practice? Canoeing on the lake? Building a better mouse trap? Where is he?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Annabeth exploded, her whole body shaking. Rachel recoiled, eyes wide. “Triton kidnapped him last night. He’s gone.”

“Triton?” Rachel answered. “Poseidon’s other son?” Annabeth nodded. “What does he want with Percy?”

“I’ve no idea. But Poseidon is looking into it.”

Rachel nodded, her eyes drifting to the sleep Hestia. “I’ll wait with you,” she offered.

“Thank you, Rachel,” Annabeth whispered.

* * *

Cups full of steaming tea sat before them. Rachel was curled up on the couch with an afghan thrown over her, Annabeth was staring out the glass doors at the ocean beyond. She had not touched her tea. She had been thinking about those long months when Hera took him from her. She did not know where he was, if he was all right. She did not know if he was safe, hungry, sick. It had almost killed her looking for him every day. She had fought her way through Hades to keep him safe. She would not lose him to Triton.

“Well,” said Poseidon from behind them, “I know where he is.”

Annabeth bolted up. “Take me there,” she demanded, tossing the blanket aside and reaching for Hestia.

“Wait,” he answered, holding up a hand. “You’re not going to like it Annabeth.” She froze, her hands almost touching her daughter.

“Is he alive?” she asked, her voice shaking. Poseidon nodded once. “Then take me.” She scooped up the child and held her close. “Us.”

“Absolutely not,” Poseidon answered, his voice deep like the roar of a monsoon. “I will take you if you insist. But I will not take her.” He gestured to the infant. “Not there.”

Rachel rose to her feet to take Hestia from Annabeth. The young woman stared at her father-in-law. “Where do we have to go?”

Poseidon’s eyes were dark as the ocean in a hurricane as he met her gaze. When he spoke it was soft, so soft she thought she had imagined it; hoped she had imagined it. “Ogygia.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she whispered the name that boiled her blood the same time it sank her spirits, “Calypso.”


	2. The Final Farewell

There was something wrong. He sensed it immediately. The air was not salty enough, the bed was too hard. Juniper and lavender hung in the air. When he opened his eyes he was in a cave, a familiar cave. Herbs hung from the geode-like ceilings in upside down bouquets. His heart raced in his chest as he pushed himself up with his elbows. She sat at the table in the dining area, her caramel colored hair still braided over her shoulder. She looked exactly the same as she had all those years ago.

He flung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his feet flat on the floor. “Calypso,” he whispered. She turned to him, her almond eyes brightening when she saw him sitting. “What happened?”

“You came back to me,” she answered, her face lighting up. “You appeared on the shores just as before,” she continued, dipping her head. “You were not nearly as bad off as before, of course. In fact I could not find anything at all wrong with you. Quite a difference from all my other heroes, Percy.”

“What are you still doing here?” Percy asked, remembering his request of the gods after the Battle for Manhattan. “You were released, weren’t you?”

Calypso’s eyes drifted to the ceiling, where they played on the herbs there. “This is my home, Percy, as I said before. Because of your selflessness I am finally able to leave. I sometimes wander through your world, among the people there. It’s a very loud place, is it not?” Percy watched as she rose to her feet and crossed to pick up a small pitcher of water. “I even found your island of Manhattan. It is nothing like Ogygia, is it?”

“How did I get here, Calypso?” he asked softly, his pulse hammering in his chest. He remembered little of this journey. There was water; that much he knew. “I was home. Then something woke me…” he trailed off for a moment as he fought to remember those moments in the living room. He had fallen asleep on the couch again, even though he knew it bothered Annabeth. _Annabeth_. His heart constricted and he felt himself propelled from the edge of the bed. “How long have I been here?” he demanded.

“Time…” she trailed off.

“I know, I know!” he exclaimed, raking his hands through his hair. “I know!” He had been asleep and the smell of seaweed had woken him. At first he thought it was his father but after a moment he recognized Triton. The young godling had not spoken when Percy rose to his feet, but he did reach out a hand to rest it on his arm. That was when the world turned black. “Triton,” he fumed, turning away from Calypso. “He brought me here, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” she answered softly as though he offended her with his tone. He knew the anger was rolling off of him in waves, but he could not stop it. “He brought you back to me,” she continued.

His heartbeat slowed at the hope in her voice. Her words from all those years ago echoed back to him _No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy._ Triton had brought him back to her, after all these years. After all this change. She was his biggest _what if_ , and he had been given a second chance. 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth packed nothing. She never did anymore. She had been on numerous quests and her bags always ended up getting lost, whether it was in the maw of a giant kraken or left in a hallway of the Labyrinth. This time she tied her hair back, tucked her hat into her back pocket and kissed Hestia on the top of her head where she sat in Rachel’s arms. “I’m ready,” she said as she turned to Poseidon. He eyed her. “Take me to my husband.”

“Young lady,” he began. “I strongly caution against this. If Percy is there, it may not be that he was forced to go. She has the right to walk the mortal world now, all because of him. Maybe they had run into each other before this. Maybe it was all pre-arranged.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “You will take me to my husband, Poseidon. You already agreed. You can’t go back on your word.”

“I’m not,” he answered truthfully. “I’m merely asking you to reconsider. If he wants to return then he will.”

She took a step around him and opened the back door. “I will not sit here and wait as I did last time. If he wants to come home he can come home with me. If he wants to stay with her he will say it to my face. Let’s go.” She did not glance over her shoulder to see if he was following her before she marched down the steps and out onto the beach.

When she arrived at the water’s edge she found two hippocampi waiting for them. Poseidon was only a few steps behind. “Can you just zap us there?” she demanded, eyeing him.

“I will,” he answered, eyeing her in return. “But not from here. We have to get out of the realm of the camp.” He does not give a reason and she shrugs a bit before wading out into the water. “Triton would have had to remove Percy too,” he continued. “Dionysius created a sort of blocking field after Percy disappeared, so that none of us could snatch up a demi-god whenever we wanted.” She knew he was telling her because he felt he needed to, but she could not have cared less. It had not stopped Triton from forcefully removing Percy and dropping him off on that island again.

They perched themselves on the back of the hippocampi and they spurred forward as though drawn by leashes. Annabeth leaned into it, trying not to think of the last time she had been on the back of one of them.

Percy had taken her out for their anniversary only weeks before, he had shown her the sunrise from the middle of the ocean; no land in sight. Then he had slid off and brought her with them. He had built a bubble of air around them and dropped them deep into the ocean. There a pod of orca whales, long out of season, performed an elegant ballet just for them. There was no way that he would leave her willingly after something like that. Her hippocampus pulled to a stop and Poseidon reached out a massive, godly hand to touch her shoulder. Her eyes slipped closed and as she drifted into wherever she went, a rogue thought slipped through. _What if he had?_  

* * *

 

His head rested in his hands on the beach by the lake. When he had not replied to her admission that Triton had brought him back to her she had taken two bold steps forward and ran her hands through his shaggy dark hair. He had taken a step away from her and she had recoiled sadly. No one touched his hair but Annabeth. _Annabeth._ Her name echoed in his mind like a prayer.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and he lifted his head from his hands and let his gaze spill over the lake. “My hero,” she said as she sank to the sand beside him. “I did not mean to frighten you?”

“You didn’t,” he responded honestly. “I’m just waiting.”

“Waiting?” she asked, her hands dancing over a rock that sat between them. “Waiting for what?”

“A little bit of clarity.” He sighed, lifting his gaze heavenward. His prayers were going unanswered. “Calypso, you have to know that when I left his place last time I didn’t know what I was going toward. I just knew what I was leaving. I wasn’t sure then if I loved you because of who you were or because of who I was. But I did love you. Leaving you was one of the hardest things I had ever done. But I learned something shortly after that.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I was going toward something greater than you and I could have ever had. The amount of love I feel for her has no parallel. She is my everything, the only thing that can never leave me. Even here, where no one can reach us, I still feel her in my soul.” He lifted his hand and placed it over his heart, his wedding band glinting in the sunlight. “I’m sorry if this hurts you, I never intended for this to happen. I didn’t ask to come here and I don’t know why Triton brought me, but I’m glad that I finally get this chance.”

There were tears in her almond eyes as she stared at the band on his finger. “The chance to say the final farewell,” she whispered. He nodded. “This girl, who is she?”

“She’s chaos and order,” he answered with a smile. “She’s infinite and ending. She’s flawless and imperfect.” Calypso could not help but smile with him, even as her heart was breaking. “She’s my everything, and I have to get back to her.” He reached over and took the girl’s hand, her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over.

It was in that moment, as Percy sat in the sand of the beach of Ogygia with Calypso’s hand clasped in his, that Poseidon and Annabeth materialized in the shallow water of the lake. He bolted upright, shock registering on his features as his wife of three years began to shake. “You…” she stopped to gulp. “You’re…” she took a step toward them. “You…” Percy rose to his feet, forgetting Calypso as Annabeth filled his vision. She stomped toward him, gray eyes flashing silver, blonde hair swinging around her shoulders. _“How dare you?”_ she exploded as she made it within range. Percy recoiled, backing up instinctively and holding up his hands. “You leave me at home with our daughter to come here and- and- and-!” She glared down at Calypso. _“Fraternize!”_

Before he could answer Calypso’s sweet voice drifted up from where she still sat on the sand. “You are right, my hero,” she offered. “I do not hold a candle to her radiance.” Annabeth froze, her gaze still on the beauty before her. “I apologize if Percy’s journey here gave you cause to worry. Dearest Triton visits me often and knew how melancholy I was becoming. He thought that mayhap a visit from an old friend would bring me joy.” She rose, brushing the nonexistent wrinkles from her Grecian gown. “Perhaps he even thought that because Percy had visited me here before that something more would come of the visit; that the love I felt would be enough to keep him here.” Annabeth flushed red and anger burned in her eyes. “But Triton’s sentiments, though kind, were unfounded. You see, Percy has just finished telling me of how his love for you is unparalleled, and has been since he left me those many years ago on this beach.” The girl reached out a slender hand to Annabeth, who shook it on impulse before she could think about it. She turned back to Percy. “It has been a pleasure to see you again, my young hero. And to say our final farewells.” Then she turned, and with a nod to Poseidon, moved up the beach toward the garden of fountains.

Alone on the beach, Percy turned to Annabeth and his father. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his green eyes drifting over her face. “I had no idea that this would happen when Triton showed up. How long have I been gone?”

“Almost a whole day,” Annabeth scowled. “I’ve been worried sick, you know.”

“How did you know what happened to me? That it wasn’t Hera?”

“The hearth saw the whole thing,” Poseidon interjected.

Percy’s eyes widened at the thought. “Ok, that’s a little creepy.” Annabeth nodded her agreement but maintained her distance, watching him. “Come on, Wise Girl,” he whispered as he took a step toward her. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” she lied through gritted teeth. He eyed her for a moment. “Ok. I’m not mad at you. I am _furious_ with Triton! How dare he!”

“Ok,” Percy acquiesced. “Triton was a total tool to do what he did. But he’s also not here right now. Can I get a hug or something? Maybe even a kiss? I mean, I was just kidnapped, you know.”

She smiled faintly as she closed the distance between them. “You’re right, Seaweed Brain. What was I thinking?” She slipped into his arms and he folded himself around her. Poseidon stepped away a distance to give them some privacy. She pressed herself to him, reveling in the feel of his arm around her. He still trained every day, worked out, ran, wrestled with Tyson. He was strong as an ox and built like a runner. She felt his strength in the way he held himself, the way he held her.

Oftentimes people said that motherhood made women softer. Maybe Annabeth had become a bit more softhearted, but she still fit perfectly in his arms, her curves meshed with him in all the right places and she was the perfect height to kiss. Their lips lingered together, making promises that would be fulfilled later when they were alone in their king sized bed, the lapping of waves on the beach behind their home soothing them. How long they stood there he did not know, but too soon Poseidon was clearing his throat to draw them from their embrace.

“Time to go,” he said as they turned toward him. “I’m sure that baby is missing you and I want to speak to Triton.” He reached out to them and just before he touched his hand to their shoulders he added, “And Annabeth, next time you pray, I promise I’ll answer.”

“Damn straight,” she retorted, the familiar sparkle back in her eye. “I have your granddaughter.” He did not reply as he brushed his hand along their shoulders, sending them reeling into oblivion. 

* * *

 

They landed with a splash in the water of the Sound. The beach was in view as Annabeth sputtered in the water. “A ride would have been nice!” she shouted to the sky as she slapped the waves with the flat of her hand. All around them it seemed as though the waves were laughing. Percy laughed as well, reaching out to pull her into him. He kissed her again, his hands drifting down her back to her waist. She fit snug against him, wrapping her legs around his hips and fitting her lips securely to his. After a moment of languorous kissing she pulled away, much to his annoyance. He tried to follow her but she held him at arms-length. “What did you tell Calypso about me?” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“That you’re pretty damn good in bed, and that you’re a demon with a sword. After that she didn’t want to have anything to do with me for fear of angering you.”

“Awww,” she giggled. “Seaweed Brain! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” He grinned and moved in for another kiss. “No,” she continued, moving out of range again. He got a face-full of wet hair. “Seriously, what did you tell her?”

He sighed. “I told her that you were a part of my soul. A piece of me that I could never part from, not really. I told her that when I left her on that beach that day I didn’t know what I was going toward. But I found out. I was going toward you. I’ve always been going toward you. From the moment I met you, when you were hovering over my bed that very first day. You have always been the light at the end of my path.” Her grin was blinding as she leaned forward and kissed him. He lost himself in the waves and Annabeth for a very long time.

And when they finally waded from the ocean and crossed the beach hand in hand to climb the steps, Percy knew that when he told the raft all those years ago to bring him home he was not talking about Camp Half-blood. He was talking about Annabeth. And when they stepped within the house to find Tyson asleep with his head on the kitchen table and Hestia on Rachel’s chest, both girls sleeping in a cloud of red hair, he knew that his home would never change. It was always with Annabeth and his family here. No matter how many times his idiot half-brother tried to kidnap him to appease Calypso, he would always find his way home.


End file.
